


Voltron X Reader || One Shots

by TotallyNotAmelie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, vld - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Lemons, Multi, Sex, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotAmelie/pseuds/TotallyNotAmelie
Summary: Voltron Legendary Defender Characters X Reader One ShotsKinda QUick updates??  Maybe?? Second Story, still aclimating to this website so try to stay with me!=:3





	1. A/N PLZ READ (REQUEST INFO)

**Author's Note:**

> : Just An A/N :

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an A/N for Requests

Leave Requests For Reader X Voltron One Shots

-I DO-  
lemon/smut  
fluff  
clean  
background ships in stories

-I DON'T DO-  
Coran  
Murder  
GORE  
Shiro + Keith + Reader bc I can't handle Sheith. It kills me beyond your knowledge

REQUIREMENTS:  
1\. must have a good description, otherwise I'll take it into my own hands and that ain't pretty most of the time... heh  
2\. Name Characters, Main plot, and any special plot twists or starters.  
3\. Make sure it aint like Shiro+Pidge+Reader bc that is not okay... don't get me started on Pidge X Shiro... tem years apart... just leave it at that...

 

-I'll just make my own topics until people suggest :3-

 

There you have it  
LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Is that called... heat?  [Keith X Galra! Reader Smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a Galran rebel aboard the Voltron castle, found in a shuttle by Keith, the Black lion's paladin. Keith has been your boyfriend for about six months, him saving you eight months ago. The relationship is getting to thr next level. You now get your first heat, followed by you and your savior getting a little frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun~

You were laying in bed with your boyfriend, Keith. His insomnia was getting worse and keeping YOU up all night. Rolling over to face the big spoon (you were cuddling as the little spoon... spooning), you saw his puffy eyes close quickly.

"Keith, I know you're awake..."

"(Y/N), what are you doing-mm-awake?"

"Don't fake sleep! Do you need those whale noise things? I've heard of those!"

"nono. I'm fine."

"Keeeeeiiiithhhh."

"Whatever!"

He rooled his eyes and you giggled. You hugged his lower waist in bed and slowly drifted off. It was three AM, and Keith was actually asleep. You opened your eyes and felt extremely warm. There was a warmth overwhelming your body, taking your mindset to Keith. 

Your brain kept sending messages from your imagination.

"How big is he? When would he be done? Is he dominant? Would he let me bouce? Would he shower me in love, or would he make me beg...?"

Your thoughts raced. You were shifting your postition as the scorching heat burned through your body. 

 

"(Y/N)...?"

You froze and looked up at him. (Up? Whatever your height is...) He was asleep and you awoke him. You felt terrible, hugging him tighter and whispering "I'm sorry!" Repeatedly.

"What?" he questioned.

"I'm so sorry! I woke you up and you finally slept and just nuuuug..."

"Baby it's okay~. I luv u too much to be mad. Did you have a nightmare... or what?"

"I uh... heh...". You were suddenly drawn to his touch, immediately leaning into his shirt and gripping it.

"You cold?"

"No... I um... Galras un we go through... a cycle similar to human ANIMALS... we go through HEAT..."

"Oooooh.... that... th-that means... you need to um er yeah... otherwise you'll be unable to work with the group. I've had that before"

"If I tried to function, then I would rape someone. "

"O-oh..."

"Yeah... so... can we go back to sleep?? Or at least try to...?"

"Yeah..."

~ONE HOUR LATER~

You tossed and turned, making it harder for Keith to sleep. He made a small noise, making your ears perk up.

"(Y/NNNNNNNNNN)"

"Keith?"

"Go to sleep. You're moving too much..."

"I'm so sorry!" You scrambled out. Becoming flustered with yourself, you turned away from the male and layed facing the door. In this process, you hit his groin areaz. The whole hour you had been purposefully avoiding it. But now, there you did it. You hit his frucking member. Like WHAT TEH FRUCK (Y/N)!?! Your thoughts reared their ugly heads. 

"Oh no! He can't sleep now! Oh no! He's probably frustrated or mad at me! Nonononono!" You mind raced yourself to sleep. You awoke at seven to Keith gone, as usual. You heard the door hiss and saw the raven haired male walk in and look over at your awoken body. 

"GooMorning Keithhh-stretch groan-how was your morning-yawn?"

"It was good. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You should get me breeeaaaaakfaaaaaasssst!"

He chuckled. "I did!" You noticed him pull a plate of fruit out from behing his back and licked your dry lips.

He walked over to you and sat on the bed. He didn't have his jacket on at the moment, just his t-shirt and jeans. 

You smiled softly as he set the plate on your hip. Keith, being the loving boy-man he is, fed you a strawberry looking fruit. You bit into it and savored the sweet flavor. Your heat began to kixk back up, causing you to become more pink in the face than light purple. He hardly seemed to notice, busy loving you. The male fed you the whole plate of fruit-like foods before setting it on a table next to the bed.

You were warm and fuzzy all over, sweating theough your bra already. You rubbed your forhead with your thumb and index finger. 

"I'm going to take a shower. I'm too scorching to think..."

"Why... don't I j-join you?" He asked, trying to be seductive. You giggled athis attempts.

You walked into Keith's bathroom to find it spotless.

"So clean, Keith! Wooooow!" You said to yourself. 

"Just for you~" he replied in the doorway, causing you to whip your head around. He was there, in a towel, basically naked, with his Galra ears out, super sexy and shit.

"Keeeeeith!"

"Yeah?"

"You realize that if you join me that WILL happen whether I like it or not... right?"

"I'm not joining you, you take the shower, I'll just take the bath."

He was so non-shalant, like it was obvious. He went to the bath and poured bubbles in so you wouldn't see him. You looked away and walked over to the shower. Normally, you look in the mirror at your naked body and criticize yourself, but you couldn't be naked in the same room as anyone really. You decided to try. Hanging up the towel, you stepped inside. The curtain covered you slightly, letting a silhouette pass through. Keith looked over out of impulse and saw your outline. The head, neck, breast, stomach, ass, quads, calves, and feet.

His member became hard just looking at an outline of his beloved. He had never done it with you before. It was your first time at all, since it was your first heat. You went to grab something from the outside of the curtain and felt eyes on you. Looking at Keith, you saw him staring at the curtain and holding SOMETHING ahem HIS ROCKET underwater. You blushed and covered your breasts while grabbing the shampoo.

-RIGHT BEFORE YOU ABOUT TO GET OUT-

He made a grunt, causing you to realize he was jerking himself off to your OUTLINE!

"Uhm... Keeeeiithihyuj-" your voice went high. and you felt like your hand would burn off. 

He stopped and saw your outline slide to the wall and heard a THUMP. He got up and covered himself with a towel.

"(Y/N)?"

"It hurts, Keef."

"Baby~"

You growled and grunted, going through immense pain trying to fight the urge to lunge at Keith and rape him.

"Keith~"

"Are you okay?"

You slid down on her butt.

"No... Can you come in here?"

He blushed. "Umm... why?"

"Because I have fucking diaper rash, no Keithwhy do you think? Because I NEED it."

He slowly dropped his towel and opened the curtain. What he saw made him choke and melt at the same time. You lay there, helpless, red, and ready to gt laid.

"Baby... I can't take advantage of your state! I can't do that to you! I don't want to mess it up and do something-"

"Stop. My desicion. It is right- groan- now. I can't hold much longer."

The boy man leaned down and kissed you passionately. Melting into his touch, you kissed back,parting your mouth for him to enter. You wrapped your arm around his neck as he hoisted you up. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you into the bath. You both sat down in the hot-tub looking bath. 

Keith reached behind you bead and grabbed a fist of hair, bringing your lips to his for a tender kiss.

You parted for him to murmur, "I love you," into your ear. 

"I love you too, Keith"

Something changed. It was a confirmation. He reached down and put your right nipple between his thumb and index finger, causing You to moan out. Immediately, you covered your mouth and face in embarrassment. "Baby, it's okay~" You grunted in response and pulled your hips onto his. "Can't- hold out- much longer-" "It's okay, I'm ready but you need to be prepped." "Ngh..." He grabbed your hips and moved you to sit in front of him. "I hope you can hold out for just two more minutes, okay baby?" "O-okay..." He brought your hips close and tried bringing your knees over his shoulders. He paused and looked at your face, red, flustered, angry? "K-Keith..." "I can't... go that far... Galra legs don't go up very far and I don't want to drown..." "Oh... wow.... that sucks... just hold on." He lifted you out so that she sat on the edge and he sat inside. You shivered at the cold air. The shower ran to drown out the noises. smart Keef! He licked up your folds before opening your legs with force. You whimpered at the stretch movement. The male decided to dig into his feast between your legs. You came to the conclusion that this was not needed since the water was there, and that you needed IT soon. He thrusted his tongue inside you repeadtedly, causing you to moan uncontrollably. He went up to your breasts and felt your hands on his face. "(Y/n)?"

"Can't- hold out-anymore-ngh-please-inside-now!"

He breathed on your left nipple and sat up. You felt weak minded, driven by only lust.

You pulled yourself onto him, straddling his hips. He sat back and turned so you were facing the backing of the tub behing him, with the male in front of it. 

"You jumping then?"

"I-neh-yeah"

You got up slightly and inserted him into you. Letting out a moan, you sat there as you watched him with intent. You waited for him to look at you to move. He was looking down and to the left.

"Keith?"

"Y-yeah?"

He looked at you. Your heart melted when you saw his tears. You wiped them and hugged him while he was still buried deep inside you. He grunted at the friction and hugged back. You smiled into his neck and sucked slightly. He made a small noise and pulled you back.

"Wtf?"

"Hehehe!"

He growled and mumbled into your neck, "I thought you needed it really bad?"

"It isn't more important than my boyfriend's feeling! What do you mean!?"

He looked into your eyes and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"Move, (Y/N), you need it."

"O-okay..."

You lifted up to his tip and dropped back down. He grunted and you quietly moaned. You repeated, slowly going faster with every bouce. Going an animalistic pace by now, you felt a small knot in your stomach, slowly getting bigger. 

"S-soon!" you yelled.

"Me too!"

You came around his member with a big moan, causing him to cum inside you. In this action, he let out a long groan. You put your forehead to his and breathed heavily, coming down from your high. 

"You okay?" Keith asked.

"Yeah? I think..."

"Okay, good."

He kissed you on the lips tenderly. You took him out of you and put your hands around his neck. He pulled back after a minute. You looked into eachother's eyes and put your foreheads together. He bathed both of you. He sucked your neck in there somewhere. He bit, causing you to wince. He finished washing you both. The hickeys made no marks on your purple skin, so you were just happy.

You both got out for your day off and hot dressed. Going back into your room, you laid in bed with him for hours, talking and sleeping.


End file.
